


Not so bad

by Sheeple02



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, F/M, Hufflepuff Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun, Hufflepuff Lee Taeyong, Hufflepuff Reader, Slytherin Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung, Slytherin Nakamoto Yuta
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-17
Updated: 2020-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:20:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28130817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sheeple02/pseuds/Sheeple02
Summary: Slytherin’s aren’t evil. Sure, there are some bad apples between them. But you find them everywhere.
Relationships: Nakamoto Yuta/Reader
Kudos: 20





	Not so bad

It’s late when I sneak out of the Hufflepuff dorm, whispering _Lumos_ as the tip of my wand lights up. The corridors of the basement may be lighted by torches but extra light can’t kill nobody.

As I turn around a corner, I bump into someone and I look up with big eyes, scared that it may be a professor. But to my luck, it’s a student.

Nakamoto Yuta, a sixth year Slytherin. He’s nice. At least, I think he is. I never really talked to him. He usually has this serious scowl on his face and hangs around Johnny ─ a Gryffindor who I am convinced is half-giant but that’s beside the point. He kind of… scares me? 

“Oh hi”, I chuckle awkwardly, taking a couple of steps back to respect his personal space. “Lovely night isn’t it.”

Yuta cocks his head to the side and his eyes study my face before going further down. I tug at the bottom of my oversized sweater to make it somewhat longer.

“Shouldn’t you be in bed, it’s cold down here”, he says as he puts his hands in the pockets of his sweatpants. 

I look bewildered at him actually speaking to me. “I eh… I should but I couldn’t sleep! Yeah, no sleep for me.” I laugh awkwardly and point finger guns at the Slytherin boy. I grimace at my awkward self and mentally facepalm myself.

Yuta raises an eyebrow and looks confused, not really sure what he has to say.

I sigh. Idiot. The first time I practically speak with a Slytherin in all my six years here and I point finger gunsat him? Pathetic. “I’m sorry… I’m actually on my way to the kitchen, do you want to join?” 

“Why would you… it doesn’t matter. I wish but I can’t. I have something important to do so good evening.” Yuta turns around and walks away.

“Oh?”, I question as I walk after him, “maybe I can help?” I smile slightly and fold my hands together.

Yuta glances down at me, his everlasting scowl on his face. “I don’t think you can. Just get your food and get back to yo─”

Yuta suddenly stops mid-sentence and stands still, listening for something. We hear footsteps in the distance and he pulls me to the side, squeezing into a crevice in the wall and whispering _nox_ to extinguish the light on the tip of his wand. I copy him and suck in my breath, watching the hallway light up. 

Professor Snape walks in a quick pace to where we previously stood and looks around sternly, his light-up wand pointing in different directions before walking away, the light disappearing.

We stay cramped up in the small place for some time and I start to shiver. The stone of the wall Yuta has pressed me against not really the warmest. 

Yuta notices me shivering and looks down. I look away and climb out of the crevice, dusting off my backside.

“Here”, says Yuta and removes his scarf from his neck, tying it around mine. ”Next time bring your own.”

A slight blush spreads on my face at his words. ‘Next time’? Does he expect us to do this again?

“I’ll walk you to the kitchen”, he says as he starts walking and I quickly walk after him. 

“You don’t have to do that”, I say softly, “you obviously have something important to do.”

We turn a corner as he looks at me. “It’s just my cat, no big deal. He will turn up again, eventually.”

We reach the entrance of the kitchens and I tickle the pear, the portrait swinging open and revealing four long tables and a bunch of house-elves walking around.

“Miss Y/n, how nice it is to see you again”, says Pobbey, a house-elf that always greets me. “Does Miss Y/n wants Pobbey to make a cub op warm cocoa?”

“Good evening Pobbey. Just warm milk is fine.” I smile kindly at her and she hurries off.

“Don’t you want anything?”, I ask and turn around, but Yuta has disappeared from next to me, the portrait just closing and a feeling of sadness washing over me. I guess he really needed to find his cat after all.

The next morning, before I go to the Great hall, I put Yuta’s scarf in my bag just in case I see him today. I’m not going to give it to him during breakfast, that would be so awkward for both him and me. 

I walk into the Great hall and scan the room. I quickly find my friends at the Hufflepuff table and also Yuta at his house’s table, his eyes fixed on me as Doyoung is talking to him. 

I smile slightly at him and give a short wave before hurrying to sit between Taeyong and Jaehyun, them looking weirdly at me.

“What?”, I question and put eggs and two pieces of toast on my plate, “something wrong?”

“To whom did you just wave to?”, asks Taeyong and I turn crimson.

“Nobody, just a friend. Is that so wrong?”

“Of course not, but I didn’t know you had any friends outside our house”, grins Jaehyun and I give him a harsh shove, almost pushing him off the bench.

“I have a lot of friends outside our house, fyi. I just prefer to hang out with you, ungrateful mushroom.” I scowl at him.

Taeyong laughs at my insult and pats my head. “We know, we know. You’re very popular, Y/n.”

I thank him while munching on my food. “What do we have today?”, I ask and turn towards Jaehyun. 

“How should I know? You’re the smart one between us two.”

“You two have Transfiguration first. When will the two of you learn your timetable out of your head? Or just… look on the thing.” Taeyong facepalms himself and I swing my leg over the bench, giving him a hug.

“We know, but you do it for us.” Jaehyun and I quickly grab our bags and hurry out of Taeyong’s reach as we giggle, walking towards Transfiguration while joking around. 

We reach the class and I see a plethora of yellow and green scattered around the room. Oh right, we have this class with the Slytherins.

I feel immediately a pair of eyes on me and smile shyly at Yuta. He raises his eyebrows before turning around with a slight smile, shaking his head. 

“Why is Yuta _smiling_ at you?”, asks Jaehyun as he and I take place on the other side of the room. He places his bag on the table so we’re blocked from Yuta’s view.

“I may or may not have sneaked out last night and I may or may not have hidden with Yuta from Snape patrolling. And I may or may not have his scarf…” I pluck at my nails as I await Jaehyun’s reaction.

The latter looks at me with a shocked expression and his mouth wide open. “You did what with whom?!”, he says a bit too loud. 

I hiss at him and smack the back of his head. “Not so loud, you screech owl or the whole castle knows about it. I don’t think Yuta would be so happy about that.” I glance over Jaehyun’s bag, seeing if Yuta’s looking. He’s not, luckily.

“That’s so scandalous, Y/n. Did something… more happen, if you know what I mean?” Jaehyun wiggles his eyebrows and shimmies his shoulders.

Before I can answer or flick Jaehyun’s ear, McGonagall walks in and demands all the bags are off the table and wands on the table.

I throw Jaehyun a glace saying he’s lucky and listen to McGonagall start the lesson, this time turning a pawn into a queen.

The whole lesson passes like a blur and before I know, Jaehyun and I walk out of transfiguration. I see Yuta and his friends walk at the end of the hallway and I speed up, taping on his shoulder while taking out his scarf. He stops and raises an eyebrow, something he surly loves to do.

“Sorry for borrowing your scarf. I wanted to give it back, but you disappeared.” I hold it up and chew on the inside of my cheeks. Is he going to take it or not?

“Thanks…”, he mumbles and takes back his scarf, letting his arms fall next to him.

“Well, I’m going to… go. See you in Runes.” I quickly turn around and walk towards Jaehyun, grabbing his arm and dragging him away.

I stop at an empty corridor and lean against a wall, groaning loudly while ruffling my hair. “That was so awkward. I can’t believe why I did that. I really couldn’t wait until I saw him alone.” I let out another loud groan.

“That was so painful to watch, don’t ever do that again. Be grateful Taeyong wasn’t here.” Jaehyun grimaces and runs a hand through his hair.

Right, Taeyong’s issue with the Slytherins. Nothing really big happened except that his cousin is a Slytherin and he loathes his cousin, so he automatically hates every Slytherin. A bit childish in my opinion.

“Let’s not tell Taeyong, alright? He’s already so stressed out about his N.E.W.Ts and probably can’t handle you fraternizing with the enemy.” Jaehyun pushes his hands in his pockets and starts to walk towards our next class.

“Hey! I was not fraternizing!”, I call out with red cheeks as I walk after him, a scowl on my face.

The next time I see Yuta again ─ not counting the times I glance at him in the Great hall ─ is at the end of the day on Friday in our Runes class. It’s one of the only classes I have without Jaehyun. He’s outside practising quidditch with his team. And Taeyong has Divination right now.

I take place at the back of the room, finding it more peaceful and so that professor Babbling doesn’t pay much attention to me, as she usually asks people at the front row all the questions.

The chair next to me creaks and I look up from my textbook, surprised to see Yuta sitting next to me. 

“You don’t mind if I do, do you?”, he questions with a half-smile as he unpacks his books, laying them open on the pages Babbling has written on the board.

“Ehrm no, of course not”, I answer while avoiding his gaze, hyper fixating on one rune.

“I’ve been noticing something; you are actively ignoring me.” He taps my arm while cocking his head to the side.

“That’s not… true”, I mumble and pull my arm away, fully aware that Babbling just walked in and is starting her class.

“Oh?”, he whispers. “Is that so? Then why don’t you look at me while I talk to you?” 

A shivers run up my spine as Yuta traces figures on my arm and the hair on my arm stands up straight. He smirks at me tensing up and he leans closer to me, to whisper in my ear.

“I’ve developed a great liking in you, my little Hufflepuff. You intrigue me. You act all shy and humble around me, it’s quite cute.” 

“But why?”, I whisper, not wanting Babblings attention. I look at Yuta ─ which was obviously a mistake, seeing he has his head propped up in his hand and a sly look on his face.

“You’re a challenge and I like that. You’re like a reward.” 

Something starts to boil inside me at his words and my hand shoots up in the air, catching the attention of Babbling. 

“I’m not feeling very well, professor. Is it okay if I go to madam Pomfrey?” I make my voice sound weak and frill as Babbling nods, sending me off.

I glance one more time to Yuta before dashing out of the classroom, walking towards the Hufflepuff conmen room instead of the infirmary. 

Once I enter the cosy, round room I let myself fall on one of the couches next to Taeyong, who’s reading. 

He looks up in concern as he knows I have class right now and shouldn’t be here. “Don’t you have to be in runes, right now?”

I bite my lip, considering if I lie to him or not. “I’m not feeling well and went to madam Pomfrey. She has sent me here to rest. Lucky it’s the last period, am I right?” I chuckle awkwardly as Taeyong pulls me closer, letting me lean my head on his shoulder.

“You sure are a bit hot. Make sure you rest for a bit. Have you packed your bags, by the way?” 

I look up at him and frown. “Packet for what?” Did I forget about a school trip or something?

“Our spring break? Aren’t you going home?” Taeyong closes his book and lays it on his lap.

“I totally forgot. My mom asked me to stay here because they are visiting my aunt in Scotland. I don’t really mind though.” 

“God I wish I could stay here too. My snake of a cousin is staying the whole week.” Taeyong grimaces and shakes his head. “At least I don’t have to share my room with him again.”

I laugh. Taeyong had to share his room last year with his cousin and almost strangled him in his sleep, twice. Now that Taeyong’s family moved to a bigger house, the cousin can stay in one of the guest rooms. 

“Just breath and count to ten, it always helps me. Just promise to write to me, okay?” I grab his hand and squeeze it softly.

Taeyong scoffs. “When do I not write to you?”

“Well…”, I begin and laugh at his expression. “I’m kidding! You always do. Jaehyun does not. I’m still going to beat him up for that.”

The following Monday I wake up just in time to still have some lunch so I hurry up the stairs. It was rainy the whole weekend so I spent it doing all my homework. Now I truly have a week off.

The tables are almost empty when I enter the Great hall. Most have left to go home. Just a few stayed behind, probably not wanting to go home or unable to. Just like me.

I take place in the middle of the Hufflepuff table and grab a sandwich, plucking the tomatoes off. If there is one thing I hate, it’s tomatoes.

“Good afternoon, Y/n. Slept well?”, asks Moon Taeil, a seventh year Ravenclaw who helped me pass my History of Magic O.W.Ls, and he sits next to me with a bright smile. He always stays behind the vacations because he’s Head boy, making sure everybody stays save even when it’s spring break.

“Like a peach. Maybe a bit too good, seeing I just woke up”, I say with a chuckle and take a bit out of my sandwich. 

“Still no fan of tomatoes I see.” Taeil points towards my plate, a slight smile on his face. “You need to eat all of your veggies.”

I mimick Taeil with a scowl. “I always eat my veggies. I just hate tomatoes.” I push my plate away and swallow a big gulp of pumpkin juice. “Do you have plans for this week?”

“I’m probably spending all my time doing homework and making sure the Ravenclaw dorm gets cleaned up. You? Any fun plans?” 

I sigh. “Not really… If it’s nice weather I will hang out by the lake or go to Hagrid’s but otherwise, I’m stuck indoors.” I pout and run a hand through my hair. God, I wish I could be home, or even at my aunt’s.

An owl ─ Taeil’s Screech-Owl Violet ─ flies down and lands in front of Taeil and me. He takes the letter as I pet her, almost getting bitten. I always forget she’s a bit cranky.

“I have to go, professor Flitwick has requested me to come to his classroom. See you at dinner tonight?” Taeil swings one leg over the bench and looks at me expectingly.

I nod with a smile. “Of course. Your table of mine?” 

Taeil jumps up from the bench and hugs me quickly. “We’ll see. See you tonight.” He walks out the Great hall and turns right, quickly speeding up.

I follow Taeil’s lead and walk out of the Great hall. I glance outside the window and see that’s it okay weather outside and decide to walk down to Hagrid’s. 

I walk down the crooked stone steps and pass his pumpkin patch before knocking on his door. There’s no sound in his hut, not even Fang barking and I glance through the kitchen window. It’s dark inside.

He’s not home. What a shame… I turn around and walk towards the patch, looking around to see if I can do something. But of course, it’s neat and there are no weeds. 

I kick against stone as I walk up to the castle. Maybe tomorrow I can help. If the whole week is going to be like this I’m going to be a ghost at the end of the week. One thing is sure, I’m going to haunt Jaehyun for sure.

By Wednesday I have picked up a routine; I have my breakfast with Taeil and two of his friends, I go to the common room, and after lunch, I go to the lake and read my book under one of the trees as the weather has been really nice.

I’ve been borrowing some of Taeyong’s books and I am grateful for his taste. The library has only educational books and I won’t ask Pinche for anything other than educational books again…

I let myself fall on the soft grass with a huff, closing my eyes and enjoying the warm glow of the spring sun. A soft breeze ruffles the leaves on the trees and a shadow casts over me.

I open one eye and let out a sigh. I have tried to avoid him as much as I can but it was only a matter of time before Yuta would catch me. 

“Wel, well, well, look who we have here. A little badger enjoying her freedom.” He grins at me while standing over me, his hair in a low ponytail. He’s out of his school robes and is wearing nothing more than a pair of jeans and a shirt. It’s the first time I see him outside the normal school hours.

I let out a sigh. “Hello Yuta, fancy seeing you too. Shouldn’t you be at home right now?” I prop myself up on my elbows and look at him in faux question.

A playful scoff leaves Yuta as he takes place in front of me. “Don’t act like you haven’t been avoiding me on purpose. I have eyes, you know.” He folds his arms in front of his chest.

I sit up and put my book next to me, plucking the grass out of my hair. “I do not…”, I mutter and look down. Be damned my inability to telling a good lie.

“Oh really?”, challenges Yuta and grins slyly, leaning close to me. “And then why are you ignoring my gaze now? And why, every time I try to talk to you or we meet each other in the hallways, you suddenly disappear.”

I suck in my breath. Why can’t I be subtle about my blatant avoiding? I chew on the inside of my cheeks and calculate the possibilities of me getting out of this situation.

I could tell him that he scares me, but that would be awkward. But the truth. I also could just tell that I am expecting an owl and I have to leave. 

“Cat got your tongue?” 

I look at him blankly, not knowing what to say. I’ve never been in such a situation. “I… have to go”, I whisper, the way Yuta looks at me creeping me out. I get up and turn around, speed walking away, ignoring his calls for me.

I spent the rest of my day in the common room by the unlit fireplace and attending the little plants scattered around.

It’s not until diner that I come out of my hiding and walking down to the Great hall to eat dinner with Taeil until a hand grabs mine and drags me towards the Slytherin table. 

I look in shock at Yuta as he places me next to him, the Slytherins and Taeil looking at me with shock. 

“What?”, mouths Taeil to me and I shake my head, not knowing what’s happening.

“This is Y/n, a Hufflepuff. Y/n, this is Doyoung.” Yuta introduces us to each other and I wave awkwardly. Doyoung frowns at Yuta but continues to eat, not bothering to really acknowledge my presence. 

“What… why?”, I manage to get out as Yuta puts some chicken on his plate. 

“I start with the first one. What? You’re joining me with eating dinner. Why? Because I like you”, he states matter of factly as if just didn’t practically force me. 

“That’s… not how it works.” I frown at him and stand up, looking down at him. “You ask people, not force them, Yuta. That’s wrong.”

I turn around and walk towards Taeil, sitting in front of him so my backs towards the Slytherin table. I hear Doyoung laugh out loud and telling Yuta that he told him that it didn’t work.

“What happened?”, asks Taeil in a hushed tone and leans over to me.

“To be honest, I don’t know. I never really talked to Yuta and now he suddenly is ‘interested’ in me.” I use air quotations and Taeil glances over my shoulder. “Is he glaring this way?”

He nods. “Yes. He doesn’t look particularly happy.” Taeil looks in pity to me and I let out another sigh. He is going to be the death of me.

“Yer look tired, Y/n”, says Hagrid with great concern as I visit him and Fang for a cup of tea. “Ev’ryting all right?”

I set my gigantic cup down on the table and sigh. “Yes and no. There is this boy, a Slytherin from my year. He has never really talked or looked at me and suddenly he talks to me and drags me to his table.” 

Hagrid hums, petting Fang’s big head. “I’m no’mally not of girly talks, but yer has to giv ‘im a chance. Isn’t that what Hufflepuff’s about?” 

I chew on the inside of my cheek. “I guess you’re right… Maybe he’s not just one of many words. Thanks, Hagrid, you’re the best.” I smile brightly at him and get off my ginormous chair. “I have to go now to catch him before lunch is over.”

“Good luck, Y/n.” Hagrid waves me off as I run to the castle, almost out of breath when I reach the Great hall. 

I look around and spot Yuta, pricking sadly at his lunch with his fork. I walk up to him but slow my steps as the Slytherins around him look at me.

“Hey, Yuta”, I say quietly, sitting next to him. He glances at me but doesn’t say anything.

“I’m sorry for treating you so harshly yesterday. I was just overwhelmed by it all, we never really talked until that night.” I scratch the back of my neck. “Would you like to join me to hang out at the lake after lunch?”

He looks up surprised. “Why are you… being so kind to me?”

I look bewildered at his question. “Because… that’s what you deserve? Do you want to join or not?”

“I never said I didn’t want to”, smirks Yuta and leans back, a playful smile on his lips. 

I let out a relieved breath. That’s the Yuta I know. 

I close my eyes as the soft breeze ruffles the trees and warm sun rays dance on my skin. I smile and lean back, on my arms.

“I have something of yours”, says Yuta, breaking the silence and pulls out my book.

“Hey, I thought I lost it. Why did you find it?” I grab the book and inspect it, to make sure it isn’t damaged.

“You left it behind yesterday when you stormed off. I wanted to give it to you back at dinner but you didn’t give me the chance.”

My cheeks flush. “I didn’t storm of…”

He laughs sarcastically. “No? What did you do then? Walk away quickly?”

I roll my eyes while laughing. “It’s called speedwalking. A totally normal thing, by the way.” 

I grab the book and open it, only for it to be grabbed away from me and Yuta stands up, running away with the book in his hands.

I jump up and run after him, almost tripping over my own two feet. “Give it back! Tae will murder me if something happens to it.”

Yuta turns around and runs backwards, a playful smirk on his lips. “So it isn't even yours? Did you stole it from hi─”

As Yuta runs back, he doesn’t see the tree root peeking out of the ground and he falls over it. I run with too much speed that I can’t avoid Yuta and I fall on top of him, knocking the hair out of both of us and bumping our heads against each other.

I groan and roll off him, laying a hand on my forehead. I begin to laugh and soon we’re both rolling over the ground, tears in our eyes.

“That’s going to leave a mark”, I wheeze and get up, only to be pulled down by Yuta. 

He hovers over me with a grin. “You should watch where you’re going. You’re going to pay for that.” He begins to tickle me and I spasm around, trying to push him away from me.

“Stop… please… I can’t”, I say in between laughter and tears stream over my cheeks, my sides and abs hurting. “Please…”

“Should I? But I have so much fun…” He stops briefly and I see my chance to flip us over, finally getting to breathe.

I sit back and huff. “You son of a…”, I let out breathlessly and run a hand through my messy hair.

“Are you comfortable?”, questions Yuta and I quickly get off him, apologizing. 

We sit next to each other in silence, both looking at the lake. I lean to the side and let my head fall on his shoulder. Except I miscalculated and I fall on his lap. Yuta looks at me surprised but I don’t dare to look at him, my cheeks flushed.

I groan before turning and laying on my back, staring up at the cloudy sky. “That was the most intensive abs-workout I’ve ever had.” I close my eyes exhausted.

Yuta looks down at me, studying my features. He slowly lays a hand on my head and begins to stroke my hair. I close my eyes and let his actions relax me. And before I know, I’m deeply asleep.

I wake up, maybe a couple of hours later in a damp, dark room, green and silver the main colour all around. I sit up and ruffle my hair, looking around. It’s a Slytherin dorm. High, gothic windows that show green murky water on the right side of the bed give the room an eery glow.

I swing my legs out of the bed and glance at my watch. Seven-thirty. I just missed dinner. How did I even come here?

I open the door slowly, scared to make a sound and walk down. I stand at the top of the stairs, looking down at the common room, the fire in the fireplace lit and Yuta sitting on one of the couches, his back towards me.

I walk down and the second to last step of the stairs creaks, making him look around with a dark expression. But it softens once he sees it’s me. 

“Good evening, Sleeping Draught. How was your nap?” Yuta pats on the spot next to him and I take place, making sure there enough space between us.

“For how long was I out?” I frown, rubbing my head. I slept too deep. My head always hurts after I do that.

“A couple of hours. You actually missed dinner but I asked the house elves to make you something.” He points to a silver plate with the food still steaming. “I put a freshness charm on it so the food won’t spoil or cool down. Please, eat.” 

I grab the plate and the fork and knife next to it. “Have you eaten?”, I ask and turn to him, my eyes concerned. I wouldn’t want him to starve because of me.

He nods. “Yeah, the elves made a plate for me too.” Yuta looks at me as I eat, shaking his head. “You surely slept like a hippogriff. Are you all right?”

I look bewildered at him. Is he… concerned about me? “I… yeah? I’m just a heavy sleeper. Why did you bring me here?”

“I didn’t know where else to go. I tried to enter your common room but as soon as I tried, I was drowned in vinegar.” Yuta sulks and scrunches his nose. “That stuff really stinks!”

I giggle. “Yeah. Helga is really protective of us. She’s proud it still works after centuries.” 

Once I finish my dinner, I place the plate back on the table in front of me and sit back, my eyes dancing around the room. It’s so different from our basement…

“Y/n…”, begins Yuta and I look around scared of what to come. “Do you remember in our third year, when we went to Hogsmeade before Christmas? It was snowy and you walked with your friends in front of me and you had all this snow in your hair because some shitty Gryffindor threw iceballs at you?”

I knit my eyebrows together, trying to remember. “Yeah that really hurt… he suddenly stopped and the next day he had this huge black eye as he apologised to me… What’s with him?”

“It was me, I punched him ─ believe me, he deserved it ─ I made him apologise to you. I am… ehrm… I kinda had a crush on you then, ever since you saved a kid from the cry of a Mandrake a year earlier. And I still do…” A bright, red blush spreads over Yuta’s face and neck.

I look at him speechless. “You have a crush on me? But… we never talked? I thought you hated me…” I frown, looking back at our past years.

“Hate you? I could never hate you.” Yuta shakes his head and scoots closer. “I’m… just not good at expressing emotions. But please, give me a chance. I try to be better.”

I shake my head and grab his hand that lays on his lap. “You don’t have to be better. You’re already good enough. I like you, Yuta, I really do. But I’m… scared what Taeyong will say.” I look down and chew on the inside of my cheek.

Having feels for Yuta feels like I’m betraying Taeyong. I don’t want to lose him or our friendship.

Yuta squeezes my hand and he pushes my chin up with his finger. “I don’t care what he says, you deserve to be selfish sometimes. I like you and you like me and that’s the only thing that counts.”

Yuta closes the gap between us and presses his lips softly against mine. I look shocked at him as he pulls away. I grab the front of his sweater and brings him closer, this time kissing him back.

He’s right. It doesn’t matter what Taeyong says, it’s my turn to be selfish. 

Yuta and I spend the remaining two days outside in the sun, him reading out of my book and me plucking out flowers from the ground and weaving a crown. 

I smile content and place the crown of daisies on top of Yuta’s head, making him stop mid-sentence. He looks up and feels the flower crown. “You’re adorable”, he smiles and ruffles my hair, making me whine and pushing his hands away.

“Y/n?”, questions a voice behind us and I turn around. Taeyong stands with wide eyes a couple of meters away from Yuta and me and I jump up, distancing myself from Yuta.

“Taeyong… I can explain!” I take a couple of steps closer to him.

Taeyong shakes his head. “How could you?! You know how I feel about… them!” He points towards Yuta in anger.

“Look man, it’s her choice.” Yuta gets up from the ground and stands next to me, grabbing the flower crown on his head and giving it to me.

“Keep your nose out of our business, filthy snake.” Taeyong takes a step closer and pokes Yuta in his chest. “And keep away from my best friend.”

Before Yuta can spit something back, I push the two guys away from each other and stand in between them. “No Tae, stop. I like him, I really do. Not all Slytherins are evil. Yes, there are some bad apples, but you find them anywhere! So grow up and stop being so prejudiced against them.” 

Taeyong’s eyes study my face with a sharp glare. “So it has come to this, hasn’t it? The moment you chose a Slytherin above your own best friend.” He shakes his head disappointed and turns around, walking away.

“No!”, I cry out, “that’s not what I meant, please come back!” I try to walk after him but Yuta holds me back and tears fill my eyes. “Please…”, I whisper to no one in particular.

“Come, flower.” Yuta wraps his arms around me and pushes my face against him, stroking my hair.

“I didn’t mean for that to happen”, I sniff and wipe my eyes with my sleeve. “I didn’t want him to hate me.”

Yuta laughs softly, laying an arm over my shoulders and pulling me towards the castle. “You Hufflepuffs are so dramatic sometimes. Give him time to… get used to us I guess.” 

My ears dust pink. “Yeah… I guess. Time…”

And time is what Taeyong takes. Three weeks of the next term have already passed and he still doesn’t talk to me. Jaehyun was quite delighted once he knew about us and went off to find Taeil to claim his ten Galleons.

Yuta is a delight. He walks me to every class ─ even when it’s on the other side of the castle ─ he even carries my books or bag. 

I also started to hang out with his friends more. You know, Slytherins aren’t so scary as I thought. They are really nice and sneaked me lots in their common room to hang out, even letting Jaehyun join.

It’s a Wednesday afternoon and I stroll through the castle, admiring the tapestries and paintings when I feel a tap on my shoulder. I turn around and gasp softly. Taeyong.

“Hi”, he smiles sadly and I return the gesture. “Can we talk?”

I nod, pulling Taeyong to the side so we have a little more privacy.

“Look, I’m sorry… The way I reacted was not acceptable and just childish. I also… missed hanging out with you and Jaehyun.” Taeyong looks down at his feet and plucks at the hem of his robes.

I smile sadly and wrap my arms around him, pressing him tightly against me. “I missed you too, you weird houseplant.”

He holds me at arm’s length and grins. “I’m glad we’re Hufflepuffs. Imagine if two Gryffindors had to make up.”

I let out a laugh. “That would have taken ages!” I grab Taeyong’s hand and drag him towards the Great hall, taking him over to the Slytherin table where Yuta, Jaehyun, and Doyoung are seated.

I take sit next to Yuta and place Taeyong next to me. “Doyoung, this is Taeyong. He’s alright”, I say and smile to my self, happy that all the people I care about are right by me.


End file.
